helloherofandomcom-20200222-history
Currencies
There are five things you can accumulate so far in this game: - Carats - Gold - Honor - Stamina - Energy Carats Carats are the premium currency of this game. Every single carat earned is useful. The best thing you can do with carats is to purchase either the premium booster pack (30 carats) or a''' royal pack (300carats) from the in-game shop. There are 4 types of premium booster packs: Dealer, Tanker, Healer, Hybrid while there is only 1 type of royal packs. Both packs award heroes of grade Master to Legend or 3★-6★ (3★ ones are the most common, but even though the chances of 6★ is really small, you could be lucky and obtain one amazing legendary hero!). The special thing about royal packs is that it gives an extra hero, which is guaranteed to be an Epic(4★) hero if the first 10 in the pack were all Master(3★) heroes. Besides that, here are some other useful things available in the carat shop: - '''4x Speed. '''It speeds up the game by another 2x which can save you alot of time. It is great if you just want some quick gameplay to pass time. - '''Xp boost. 10-days boost is really nice if you have plenty of heroes to level up: focus some time on experience and you will master them in no time! - Gold packs. If you can save 200 carats, buy 500,000 gold is surely a bargain, will be extremely useful when upgrading high level heroes! - Stamina / Energy recharge. You can buy 10 or 20 per time, you can use those if you need to raise your arena ranking in final moments of the season, or while using XP boost! (or even for Boss Raid if you need to speed up tries!) - Name Change. Here are some ways to earn Carats. 1. Every unique hero that achieves level 30, you are awarded with 5 carat. 2. Daily quests, when 7 consecutive quests are completed, you are awarded 10 carat. 3. Quests! Carat rewards range from 5 carats to 70 carats. 4. Arena and boss raids, you are awarded carats at the conclusion of these events determined by your rank. 5. Login bonus/Armon Carat Storage, you are awarded carats up to every 12 hours, receiving 1 carat plus an additional carat for every increase of 10 player/guardian level. 6. Dungeons, some levels when completed award carats(refer to Dungeons section) 7. Recommender's Carat Storage, get carats based on the number of people you recommended the game to, the more the merrier! Gold Gold it is a currency earned during missions, quests, events or purchased with carats; or even selling items you don't use. It's important for mostly one thing: Upgrade. Don't waste money on your low level characters, you will need gold for higher grade heroes, a +4/+5 upgrade try could cost even 20,000 gold! If your heroes are strong enough, a good place to farm gold is the Onyx Stages. Gold is also used for other things like hero slots, crafting accessories, upgrading heroes and mutating heroes. Honor Honor is the currency for honor booster pack '''at the price of 30 honor, it is less valuable in comparison to premium one, as you can find hero from 1★ to 5★ (with a really low chance, mostly are common heroes), but you can still use them for mastering or for upgrading other higher-grade characters. There is also the '''premium honor booster pack for 300 honor which is the same as the normal one but it gives heroes from 2★ to 5★. Besides that, at the price of 180 honor each, you can buy a weapon or armor pack, you can find a range of items from master to legend. However, gathering 180 honor is not so easy, there are some ways to accumulate it: - Arena battles. 4 points for a victory, 2 points if you lose the match. - Daily friends gift. - Quests, expecially ones involing mastering heroes or time attack. Keep in mind one thing: don't accumulate too much honor at start, you could hit the cap and lose some precious points! To raise the cap, you can master new heroes! Stamina Stamina is useful for M'''issions, Bounty Hunter '''and '''Treasure Hunt. '''Missions consist of PvE (Player versus Enviroment) Campaign, across different maps. Each normal stage consumes 2 stamina points, while Onyx mode, unlocked when all 10 normal maps are cleared, consumes 3 stamina. Treasure Hunt is a way to get 5★ and 6★ items by collecting fragments from the missions there. There are also special event treasure hunts in which you can obtain specific 3★ and 4★ heroes as well as any random Normal(1★) to Master(3★) grade heroes.. Stamina is recharged at the rate of 1 point every 10 minutes. The cap is 20 at level one, and increase by one each time the player levels up. You can recharge stamina with carats (it can be usefull sometimes), and it is fully restored each time you gain a level. Tips: Try to level up when your stamina (and energy) are almost at 0, so you don't waste any points! Energy Energy is like stamina, but it is used for differerent purposes: - Arena Battles. 2 points every try. - Boss Raid. 3 points each attempt. - Dungeon. 3 points each try. - Time Attack. 6 points every attempt. - Guild War Bosses. 3 points each try. Like stamina, you will recharge 1 energy every 10 minutes. The starting cap is still 20, the maximum cap increases along with the player level, obtainable at level 10. It is fully restored when leveling up.